


Chasing Nightmares

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy wakes up in the night with night mares, Clarke is there to calm him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Nightmares

Bellamy stirred in his sleep, causing me to wake up. He looked in distress, I almost wanted to wake him. It only took a couple of seconds before he shot upright, breathing heavily.  
"Bellamy," I whispered, "What is it?"  
"Just another nightmare," He sighed, "The normal one."  
Bellamy was haunted by nightmares the same was I am, every night I see the people from Mount Weather, I see the people I loved and lost, I am filled with thoughts of destruction. Bellamy, I'm sure sees some of the same things as I do, I know he blames himself for Gina and Lincoln's death.  
"It's not your fault you know," I said, "The choices we made were in good thought, we wanted to save our people."  
"But we didn't..." Bellamy muttered.  
"Not all of them Bellamy, but so many are still alive," I said, "Because of you."  
"It was you Clarke," He sighed.  
"I left them, all of them, and you too," I mumbled, "You kept them alive."  
I could see the sad look on his face, in the dim moonlight I could see that tears were swelling up in his eyes.  
"Come here."  
I pulled him into my chest, and kissed his forehead. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. I rubbed his back until I could feel him starting to smile.  
"Lay down," I said, "Let's go back to bed."  
"Be the big spoon?" Bellamy asked.  
"Of course," I laughed, "I'll keep you safe."  
Bellamy laughed in response, making me feel better. I placed my head in the middle of his back, it was the only way our bodies could line up. I kissed along his spine, one of my favourite places to kiss.  
"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Bellamy," I whispered.  
"You are my home Clarke Griffin," He replied.  
"And you are mine," I smiled.  
Bellamy rolled over, bringing me in for a kiss. Our lips had a way of finding each other effortlessly in the dark. His lips were meant for me. He kissed all over my face, and moved down to my collarbone. He rested his head on my chest, so I wrapped my arms around his body, squeezing him tightly.  
I laid awake, rubbing his back until I knew he was sleeping. Eventually I could hear his breathing get slowly and at a even pace. Once his fell asleep, I allowed myself to sleep too. He did the same for me when I had nightmares. Bellamy and I just had a way of calming each others storms.


End file.
